Rencontre au Konbini
by Ryotalchemist
Summary: Après deux ans d'absence, l'ancien shooter de la Génération miracle de retour à Tokyo retrouve un très bon ami à lui, dans une situation un peu trop gênante à son goût, mais qu'il ne regrettera finalement pas.
1. Chapter 1

La fin de l'hiver approchait, les arbres commençaient peu à peu à reprendre leur verdure, et le soleil se couchait paisiblement sur Tokyo. Un jeune homme marchait dans une rue marchande en cette fin de journée, vers une petite épicerie. Il avait une allure tout à fait soignée, son pantalon ne comportait pas un pli, ses chaussures étaient aussi propres qu'à leur achat, et son objet chanceux du jour, un petit canard en plastique, était parfaitement posé au creux de sa paume. Malgré ces quelques années entre le lycée et sa troisième année d'étude à la faculté de médecine, absolument rien n'avait changé chez Midorima Shintaro. Il était tout aussi perfectionniste qu'avant, voir plus encore.

Cela faisait seulement quelques semaines qu'il était de retour à Tokyo, après avoir effectué un échange universitaire à Osaka d'une durée de deux ans. Il avait désormais son propre appartement, dans lequel il avait pu emménager il y a quelques jours, ce qui voulait donc dire qu'il devait désormais faire lui-même ses courses. Tout s'était très bien déroulé, il s'était organisé de façon à ne rien oublier en faisant un tour de tout l'habitat pour réfléchir à ce qu'il lui fallait acheter tout en le notant sur un carnet qu'il garda précieusement sur lui, et qu'il utilisa tout au long de ses achats. Tout semblait être parfaitement maîtrisé, jusqu'à ce que Midorima réalise enfin qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de très utile dans certaines circonstances.

L'ancien joueur de la Génération des Miracles avait tout simplement oublié d'acheter du papier toilette. Sa rigueur exceptionnelle dans chacune de ses actions lui avait fait défaut cette fois-ci.

C'est pourquoi à dix-neuf heures, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts si particuliers se retrouva en pleine rue à la recherche de cette supérette qu'il avait mis un temps fou à trouver quelques heures plus tôt. Au bout de vingt longues minutes de recherche et de réflexion, il se retrouva face à ce qui occupait ses pensées, l'épicerie. Soulagé, il entra enfin dans le petit commerce, et soudain il se rendit compte de ce qu'il devait faire : acheter un paquet de rouleaux de papier toilette, et uniquement cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas acheter juste ça, se serait beaucoup trop gênant pour lui, de passer à la caisse et de rentrer chez lui avec seulement du papier toilette à la main ! Non, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à acheter en plus, ne serait-ce que pour essayer de le camoufler.

Il prit un petit panier à l'entrée et se dirigea vers le rayon papeterie, après tout, c'est toujours utile d'avoir des stylos et des crayons de papier en plus. Surtout si un certain brun vous pique vôtre crayon porte-bonheur en plein examen... Ensuite il se décida à prendre quelques produits ménagers, qu'il avait également oublié de prendre lors de ses premières courses – décidément ce retour à Tokyo l'avait quelque peu déboussolé -, et enfin, il avança vers le fameux rayon, qu'il redoutait légèrement.

Il essayait de garder une expression naturelle et détachée, mais il jetait tout de même quelques regards sur les côtés, afin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi ou autre. Contenant son stress il continua d'avancer sans regarder devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêter dans sa démarche, par une masse de cheveux noirs, une tête et demie en-dessous de lui. Le jeune étudiant ne savait plus où se mettre. Lui qui cherchait à ne pas se faire remarquer dans ce rayon bouscule une personne à cause de son inattention. Prêt à présenter ses plus plates excuses il s'écarta et baissa la tête pour pouvoir regarder la personne devant lui, mais finalement aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Seul ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit légèrement de surprise.

« Désolé monsieur je n'aurais pas dû rester... Oh Shin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! » Cria la personne qui venait de se faire bousculée « Ca alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est du PQ que tu cherches ? » lui demanda-t-il en rigolant et en lui tendant l'un des paquets qu'il tenait dans les mains

« Ne te méprends pas. » Dit l'étudiant en médecine tout en détournant les yeux et en redressant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez « Je faisais simplement quelques... » il marqua une courte pause avant de terminer sa phrase « Courses. »

Décidément, en plus de bousculer quelqu'un, il fallait qu'il connaisse cette personne ! Oha asa l'avait bien prédit, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour très chanceux pour les Cancer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait sur le moment.

« Et puis toi, que fais-tu ici ? » questionna Midorima, tout à fait surpris de voir cet ancien camarade vêtir le tablier de l'enseigne.

« Je travaille ici depuis deux ans, pour pouvoir payer mes études et mon appart' ! Comme mes parents ne pouvaient plus m'aider j'ai décidé de me prendre en main ! » répondit-il plein de fouge et d'entrain, toujours avec l'un de ses grands sourires qui le caractérisaient tant.

Le futur médecin ne répondit rien. Il se contenta simplement de fixer son regard émeraude sur le visage du brun qui lui offrait un beau sourire. Et il se surprit à discrètement sourire lui aussi. A croire que l'expression joviale du jeune employé était contagieuse.

« J'suis désolé je dois retourner travailler, mais ça serait vraiment cool qu'on se revoit ! Tu sais comme au lycée ! » proposa le brun « Attends, je vais te laisser mon numéro comme ça on pourra s'organiser un p'tit truc. »

Il posa tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras sur l'étagère la plus proche pour sortir un stylo de la poche de son tablier, puis il prit la main de Midorima sans aucune résistance de la part de celui-ci et nota son numéro de téléphone portable.

« Bon j'vais te laisser ! Et oublie pas le papier toilette ! » dit le jeune vendeur en lui lançant un paquet que son interlocuteur récupéra parfaitement « A la prochaine Shin-chan. »

Et il partit tout en sifflotant un air de ce qui semblait être pour Midorima, une chanson du groupe OLDCODEX. Décidément malgré ces années d'absence, Takao non plus n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il était toujours égal à lui-même. L'étudiant regarda sa main où se trouvait le numéro de son ancien coéquipier, avec à côté un petit smiley, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Puis il se décida à passer en caisse, papier toilette en main.

Deux jours passèrent depuis cette rencontre plus qu'inattendue à la supérette. Midorima, qui était maintenant en week-end, se décida à envoyer un message au brun, lui demandant s'il était disponible dans l'après-midi pour se retrouver dans un petit café pas loin de son appartement. Et pour la première fois depuis un petit moment, il avait légèrement peur, de la réponse qu'il allait peut-être recevoir de la part de Takao. Allait-il au moins lui répondre ?

Il secoua rapidement la tête, reprenant ses esprits. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de s'inquiéter ainsi, et ça ne ressemblait pas a son ancien camarade de ne pas répondre.

Une sonnerie, puis deux. Takao lui avait répondu. Après ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité il ouvrit son téléphone pour lire rapidement la réponse qu'il attendait.

« Yoo Shin-chan ! Je t'attends au café pour 15h :p »

Une expression de satisfaction se forma sur le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Il ouvrit ensuite le second message :

« Et j'espère que le papier toilette t'as bien été utile xDD »

Non, là c'était trop. Il ferma rageusement son portable et rougissant de honte, et il se leva pour aller se préparer de quoi déjeuner.

Et pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, le vert arborait un air de réelle satisfaction. Il sifflotait gaiement tout en cuisinant. Mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi... Après tout, il revoyait simplement un ami, rien de plus. Oui c'est bien ça, un simple ami qu'il a connu au lycée, et qui a su lui tenir compagnie au-delà du terrain d'entraînement de basket.

Finalement, il avait vraiment hâte de le retrouver cet après-midi !

Quinze heures retentissait sur la montre à cristaux liquides d'un jeune homme brun, se tenant face à un petit restaurant. A vrai dire, il venait d'y arriver et cherchait du regard son ex-camarade de classe qui l'avait invité à boire un café ici. Et il était plutôt étonné de ne pas le voir, lui qui n'était jamais en retard où que se soit. Enfin si, une fois, à un entraînement de basket, parce que le brun avait malencontreusement cassé son objet chanceux du jour – une figurine de castor en porcelaine , il a donc dû accompagner le vert en acheté de toute urgence un nouveau, ce qui les avaient retardés pour leur entraînement quotidien de basket. A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Takao ne put s'empêcher de rire, surtout en repensant à ce cri de désespoir qu'avait poussé Midorima en voyant la figurine brisée en milles morceaux au sol !

C'est finalement après deux petites minutes de recherche active qu'il trouva l'objet de ses pensées, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il ne l'avait pas directement repéré, il se fondait totalement dans le décor. Et là le brun explosa de rire en se tenant le ventre à cette pensée, ce qui fit légèrement sursauté quelques passants, mais surtout le joueur de la génération miracle qui leva d'un coup son regard vers la source de ces rires. Soudainement il sentit quelques rougeurs sur son visage en le voyant rigoler ainsi, et rapidement, il baissa la tête pour éviter qu'une quelconque personne le voit dans cet état, un peu trop vulnérable à son goût. Il n'était pas du tout habitué à se laisser dépasser par ses émotions, alors hors de questions qu'on le remarque !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'avança calmement vers la façade du café, là où l'attendait le petit brun tout en souriant. Ils se saluèrent brièvement et entrèrent sans plus tarder dans l'établissement, où il s'installèrent près d'une fenêtre donnant sur la rue commerçante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Après avoir commander chacun de quoi se sustenter, ils échangèrent de simples formalités, puis ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Se racontant de petits événements plus ou moins marquants de ces deux dernières années durant lesquelles ils avaient perdu tout contact.

Puis machinalement au cours de leur discussion, Midorima posa sa main gauche parfaitement bandée sur le côté de la table, seulement au même moment, Takao posa sa main droite au même endroit. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent alors involontairement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants à se fixer, puis brusquement, le vert tourna la tête et enleva sa main de la table pour la poser sur sa cuisse, et à peine trois secondes plus tard il s'excusa poliment en se levant, prétextant devoir se rafraîchir aux toilettes.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face au miroir, il fut surpris de voir de nouvelles rougeurs sur ses joues.

Ce contact l'avait plus que chamboulé, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela. Il secoua vivement la tête pour se changer les idées, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Il posa ses lunettes sur le bord de l'évier et se passa un rapide coup d'eau sur le visage afin de se rafraîchir et surtout de diminuer cette chaleur au niveau de ses joues.

De son côté, Takao lui se sentait seul et surtout stupide au beau milieu de cette salle de restauration. Il avait la tête entre ses mains et se lamentait mentalement. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir tout gâché. Si seulement il avait fait plus attention à ses gestes, cette situation ne serait pas aussi gênante, que se soit pour Midorima ou bien pour lui. Et maintenant il se demandait comment allait se dérouler la suite, comment allait agir son ami en revenant et comment lui aussi allait se comporter. Finalement, il reprit ses esprits et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre, au contraire ! Pour la première fois depuis un long moment il retrouvait l'homme qui avait hanté ses pensées depuis son arrivée au lycée, et il devait tout faire pour lui faire oublier ce léger incident. Il bu une grande gorgée de son jus d'orange et se dit qu'il devait lui parler de cette soirée qu'organisait Kise, avec qui il était resté en contact. Il allait lui proposer de l'y accompagner, après tout, il y aura tous ses anciens camarades de Teiko ! Il commença alors à réfléchir à une technique subtile et délicate, pour faire passer la nouvelle à son ami, connaissant son goût très peu prononcé pour ce type d'événements. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite, ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas ! Il allait faire ça à sa manière, et lui en parler sans plus de cérémonies dès son retour.

En parlant du loup, il le voyait pointer le bout de son nez quelques secondes plus tard, et il se mit à lui sourire timidement, repensant soudainement au contact qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Il s'était à peine assis correctement sur son siège que le brun passa directement à l'attaque.

« Tu sais Shin-chan, vendredi prochain il y a une fête organisée par Kise, et il y aura aussi les anciens membres de ton équipe à Teiko et quelques membres de Seirin ! Se serait vraiment cool qu'on y aille ensemble, nan ? Et puis comme ça tu pourras tous les revoir, comme tu viens tout juste de revenir ! »

Il acheva sa phrase en affichant un énorme sourire, essayant de convaincre un peu plus le vert avec cette arme. Il scruta impatiemment son visage, attendant une réponse, positive ou non.

« Et bien, je vais voir si je n'ai pas déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir-là. » répondit-il avec son calme habituel.

« Géniaaaaal Shin-Chan tu vas voir ça va être trop bien cette soirée ! »

Rapidement, le jeune brun passa un bref coup d'oeil sur sa montre qui affichait déjà dix-huit heures, ce qui le fit se lever précipitamment de sa chaise. Le vert ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, l'interrogea du regard, et la réponse qu'il attendait ne tarda pas à venir.

« C'est pas possible je vais être en retard au travail ! Désolé Shin-chan mais on se reverra à la soirée, à plus ! »

« Attends mais j'ai jamais dit que...»

Il lui laissa de quoi payer sa consommation et s'enfuit en courant vers la supérette dans laquelle il travaillait, sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

« ...Je viendrai »

Et il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, quelque peu dans l'incompréhension. Une soirée, chez Kise ? Ca ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Mais se serait tout de même une nouvelle occasion pour passer un peu plus de temps avec Takao.

Ce rendez-vous avait été beaucoup trop court à son goût. Il aurait pu rester assis là à l'écouter raconter ses histoires pendant des heures. Parcourant chaque détail de son visage, comme ses yeux rieurs, son nez fin et sa bouche parfaitement dessinée. Tout le fascinait chez lui, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais devant lui. Il avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour le dire. Voyant les minutes passer, il se décida à partir. En se levant il remarqua que le brun aux yeux de faucon avait oublié son écharpe. Finalement sa vue n'était pas infaillible. Il la prit et sortit enfin de l'établissement.

Et instinctivement, il la sentit. Il resta quelques instant à humer l'odeur qui se dégageait du morceau de tissu, et sourit paisiblement. Cette odeur semblait l'apaiser, et il ne se lassait pas de la sentir. Il se mit alors en route vers son appartement et discrètement, il enroula l'écharpe autour de son cou.

Les jours défilèrent un peu trop vite au goût du vert, il redoutait ce vendredi soir qui arrivait à grands pas. Car oui, malgré ses petites simagrées, il avait accepté de s'y rendre. Notamment parce qu'il y retrouverait ses anciens camarades, mais surtout parce qu'il y allait avec un certain brun qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Mais ça, il ne se l'avouera bien évidemment jamais.

Même si quasiment chaque jour de la semaine, il s'était rendu à la supérette dans laquelle le jeune brun travaillait sans avoir réellement besoin d'acheter quelque chose. Et c'est seulement après avoir traversé les rayons dans leur intégralité, qu'il sortait du magasin, les mains dans les poches et surtout une lueur de déception dans le regard. Déçu de ne pas avoir croisé, - inopinément - la personne qu'il souhaitait voir, de ne pas avoir plongé son regard dans ces orbes bleues, de ne pas avoir entendu son rire si adorable,... A chaque fois qu'il sortait de cette épicerie il était déçu, mais pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons selon lui. Il tentait plutôt de se convaincre mentalement que se sentiment de vide dans son cœur était dû à l'absence de sa boisson préférée dans les étalages, ou bien les promotions effectuées sur tous les différents biscuits, sauf ceux qu'il aimait.

Oui, Midorima Shintaro était dans le déni le plus total de ses sentiments envers Takao.

Soudain une sonnerie retentit, c'était son portable, il venait de recevoir un message. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent en moins d'une seconde, rien qu'en imaginant un possible message du brun. Il délaissa rapidement ses cours de biologie pour reporter son attention sur son téléphone, les yeux rivés sur l'écran il attendait impatiemment de découvrir l'émetteur de ce message. Il lui a fallut moins d'une seconde pour accéder à sa messagerie, mais ça lui a semblé durer une éternité. Enfin quand il ouvrit le message, il s'affala sur sa chaise. Encore une fois, il était déçu. Ce n'était pas « Takao Kazunari » qui s'affichait mais « Kise Ryouta ». C'était très probablement à propos de la soirée qu'il organisait, et qui d'ailleurs était demain ! Le stress commença à monter quelque peu en lui, il ne voulait pas rater une des rares occasions qu'il avait de passer un peu de temps avec le jeune brun. Il ouvrit le message et le lu attentivement :

« Yoo Midorimacchi ! J'espère que ça va ! C'était pour te dire que la soirée commence à partir de 21h demain, et y a pas besoin de ramener quoi que se soit, tout est prêt ! （＾_＾） A demain ~ »

Il soupira. Décidément, le blond aussi n'avait pas changé, toujours fidèle à lui-même. Cependant, un petit quelque chose le dérangeait, il n'avait pas l'adresse de ce dernier. Il lui envoya donc un message.

« Bonjour Kise. Merci pour ces informations, mais je ne connaît pas ton adresse... »

Il appuya sur envoyer, et se remit au travail. Seulement, il eut à peine le temps de lire la première phrase de son cours que son portable sonna à nouveau.

« Aaah mais c'est pas un problème ça Midorimacchi, tu viendras avec Takao comme il connaît mon adresse ! Je vais le prévenir pour qu'il vienne te chercher（⌒▽⌒）»

Le vert ne savait pas comment réagir, il hésitait entre paniquer et se réjouir de la situation. Certes, il allait passer quelques minutes de plus en compagnie de Takao, - seul qui plus est – mais en même temps, il le sentait, il n'arriverait pas à agir comme à son habitude. Enfin, avait-il vraiment le choix ? Car le mannequin n'avait pas l'air décidé à lui révéler son adresse. Ca ressemblait de plus en plus à un plan élaboré par le mannequin pour qu'il soit seul en compagnie du brun. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. A quoi bon faire ça ? Après tout, il n'y avait aucun signe apparent d'une quelconque attirance entre son ancien camarade de classe, et lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'évertuait à croire. Seulement depuis l'époque du lycée, certains signes, certains regards ne trompent personnes. Et encore moins Kise, lui qui détecte en un coup d'oeil si un sourcil a été épilé ou non. Mais ça, Midorima ne l'a jamais remarqué. Alors pour conclure cette discussion il lui envoya rapidement une formule de politesse et se replongea dans ses cours de biologie.

Après plus de trente minutes de tentative, il se résolut à arrêter. Il n'arrivait définitivement pas à se concentrer sur son travail, il était obnubilé par la soirée. Il se posait tout un tas de question. Qui sera présent ? Est-ce que Takao viendra vraiment le chercher ? Et quelle tenue allait-il porter ?

Le vert n'en revenait pas, il était stressé à propos d'une simple soirée. Lui qui gardait toujours un calme olympien, même lorsqu'il passait des examens importants, angoissait comme un adolescent à l'idée de cette fête. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge accrochée au mur, qui indiquait déjà vingt-deux heures trente. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à réviser, et qu'il ne voulait plus penser à cette fichue soirée, il se décida à aller dormir, espérant retrouver un peu de calme dans son esprit.

Huit heures. Le vert s'était réveillé il y a peu et regardait son téléphone portable depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes. Il avait reçu un message hier soir, et pas de n'importe qui : de Takao. Il avait relu ce message plus d'une dizaine de fois. S'attardant quelques instants sur le « Shin-chan » à chacune de ses relectures. Il aimait le voir utiliser ce surnom. Il ne lui avait jamais dit mais, c'était le seul surnom qu'il acceptait réellement. Cependant, il ne s'imaginait pas l'avouer face au brun, sa fierté l'en empêchait, comme à chaque fois.

Dans son message, le jeune homme indiquait un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous pour se rendre à la soirée. Et il avait choisi un lieu bien connu des deux, la supérette dans laquelle il travaillait. L'étudiant en médecine ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se préparer son petit-déjeuner. Et il se dit que ça y est, le jour tant redouté était arrivé, et il se rendait compte qu'il n'y était pas préparé du tout. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, il n'avait plus le choix. Alors il passa la journée comme il pu, alternant entre révisions et lecture. Puis vers dix-huit heures, il commença à se préparer. Car même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il voulait être un minimum habillé pour cette fête, et surtout pour Takao. Alors après s'être lavé, il resta un long moment devant sa penderie qui n'était pas très fournie, à se demander quelle tenue il allait revêtir. Ses hésitations durèrent un peu plus d'un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que son choix se porte finalement sur un pantalon en jean bleu foncé, une chemise cintrée blanche, et une veste de costume noire, rien de bien extravagant. Il avait passé plus d'une heure et demie à s'apprêter, et l'heure de rendez-vous fixée par le brun approchait. Il enfila ses chaussures et objet chanceux en main, il se mit alors en route vers l'épicerie. Tant pis s'il y arrivait en avance, de toute façon il n'avait pas grand chose à faire chez lui.

La nuit commençait à tomber progressivement, et le soleil laissait place à la lune. Le vert marchait d'un pas assuré le long de la rue marchande. Il se trouvait à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres du point de rendez-vous et sans s'en rendre compte, il pressait peu à peu le pas. S'attendant inconsciemment à retrouver le brun, malgré son avance de quelques minutes. Il n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres de la façade du magasin, quand son cœur se mit soudainement à battre beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût.


	2. Chapter 2

Il arrêta tout mouvement, ses émotions prenant le dessus sur sa raison. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, planté là, au beau milieu de la rue sans bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil. Pourquoi le simple fait de le voir lui faisait autant d'effet ? Il ne l'avait aperçut que quelques secondes pourtant. Mais rien n'y faisait, son rythme cardiaque ne cessait d'augmenter, ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites, et son esprit était plus qu'embrumé. Il resta droit comme un « I » à l'observer pendant un instant qui lui sembla durer une éternité, le regardant sortir du magasin et s'adosser à la devanture. Soudain, il tourna la tête vers lui et son visage s'illumina lorsque ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux du vert.

Ce contact visuel eu le don de lui remettre les idées en place. Il secoua légèrement la tête puis se dirigea vers le magasin tout en essayant de garder son calme.

« Oi Shin-chan ! » dit Takao en le saluant d'un geste de la main. « Ca va ? »

« Bonsoir Takao. Je vais bien et toi ? »

Finalement, le vert avait bien rapidement retrouvé son expression d'indifférence habituelle, ne laissant transparaître à aucun moment ne serait-ce qu'un léger sourire pour montrer qu'il était heureux de le revoir.

Cependant, même si le brun en avait l'habitude depuis le temps, il ressentait toujours ce pincement au cœur de le voir si neutre à chaque fois. Enfin, il n'y pouvait rien, de toute façon il n'était que son ami et il ne serait jamais plus. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il essayait de se rentrer dans l'esprit depuis déjà un long moment, sans succès. Et ça aussi, il en avait l'habitude. Mais lui aussi ne laissait rien paraître, en gardant toujours ce grand sourire aux joues.

« Super comme d'hab' ! »

Et sans un mot, ils se mirent en marche vers l'appartement de Kise.

«Dis moi t'es vachement en avance là ! Enfin, je t'imaginais pas non plus arriver en retard... »

Il acheva sa phrase en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, réalisant qu'un Midorima en avance était plus que logique. Mais il faut croire que la présence du vert l'empêchait de réfléchir normalement.

« En effet. Je n'avais plus rien à faire chez moi, alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir dès maintenant . Mais je te signale que toi aussi tu es en avance. »

Et il fit ce geste qui avait toujours marqué Takao, il remonta ses lunettes tout en plongeant profondément son regard dans le sien, attendant une réponse de la part du brun, qui arriva très rapidement.

« Ah ça ! Je suis simplement passé voir un collègue à moi pour quelques broutilles, rien de plus. »

« Un... Collègue ? »

Il avait cette légère hésitation dans la voix qui trahissait sa jalousie naissante, et c'était bien la première chose que Takao avait relevé. Son masque d'indifférence semblait quelque peu fissuré tout d'un coup. Alors, il décida de tester un peu plus le vert, intrigué par ce soudain changement de comportement.

« Oui un collègue. On a été embauchés en même temps et on a le même âge ! C'est drôle ces coïncidences je trouve. Et puis il est hyper sympa, c'est vraiment un bon ami ! » il dit ces mensonges avec un naturel si déconcertant, que Midorima n'eut aucun mal à le croire.

Son mensonge était plus que basique mais il fonctionnait parfaitement. Il voyait les sourcils du vert se froncer et son expression se durcir légèrement. Voyant les effets de sa petite stratégie, il sentit une vague de bonheur l'envahir. Il avait le sentiment qu'enfin, il faisait attention à lui. Cependant, il le sentait, le vert allait se renfrogner et ne pas parler de tout le trajet. Alors il essaya de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, et de laisser sous-entendre un petit message.

« Mais bon, je sais très bien qu'on est juste amis ! Et puis il sait que je suis déjà intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre de toutes façons. »

Il profita de sa très légère avance pour se retourner et observer le visage son ami et pu voir l'incompréhension dans son regard. Et là il se demandait s'il avait vraiment bien fait de lui dire ça. Car malgré son niveau d'intelligence, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris le message que voulait lui faire comprendre Takao.

Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir déclaré ça. Il voyait bien le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux et il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour l'enlever. Alors pour une fois, il ne dit rien, laissant son visage s'assombrir, et le silence parler à leur place.

De son côté, le vert pensait que sa tête allait exploser. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de toute cette situation. Comment pouvait-il réagir après ça ? Le jeune homme à ses côtés lui avait très clairement avoué qu'il avait une personne en vue, et le simple fait de l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Mais il devait se contenir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas réagir à sa guise devant le brun. Que penserait-il de lui ? Il a toujours su enfouir ses ressentiments, sans jamais les laisser prendre le dessus, et aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception. Alors il se contenta de garder une expression neutre, et continua à avancer les bras ballants et le regard vide.

Après un trajet dans le silence le plus total qui leur avait semblé durer une éternité, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement du blondinet, d'où l'on pouvait déjà entendre une forte musique s'en échapper. Takao appuya sur la sonnette dans l'espoir que quelqu'un les accueillent malgré le bruit envahissant, et patienta quelques secondes. Juste avant qu'il ne réessaye une seconde fois, la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand métis aux cheveux bleus qui les salua avec son air blasé si caractéristique et les laissa entrer. Le vert était surpris de voir son ancien camarade lui ouvrir la porte, il s'attendait plutôt à voir son hôte en premier. Mais rapidement il se souvint que son ancien coéquipier lui avait annoncé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus que les anciens as respectifs de Tôô et Kaijo s'étaient installés ensemble il y a peu.

Takao rentra alors dans le salon avec un grand sourire et se mit à crier :

« Salut tout le monde ! Regardez qui je vous ai ramené ! »

Et il s'écarta, laissant place au jeune homme aux doigt bandés. Ce qui surprit et ravit une bonne partie des invités qui ne s'attendaient pas à retrouver cet ancien camarade qu'ils avaient tous perdu de vue depuis un long moment.

Kuroko fut le premier à venir le saluer, lui exprimant humblement sa joie de le revoir après tant de temps. Kise arriva rapidement derrière lui, saluant et prenant les manteaux de ses invités. Murasakibara et Akashi, ainsi que Kagami vinrent aussi saluer leur ancien coéquipier et adversaire, chacun à leur façon. Et même s'il n'en montrait rien, Midorima était plutôt ému de voir que malgré les années passées, ses amis tenaient encore à lui. Cependant, même si sa joie était bien dissimulée, sa gêne, elle, était plus que visible. En effet il n'était pas du tout habitué à ce genre d'effusion, aussi simple soit-elle, et donc il ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors il se contenta de sourire poliment et de répondre :

« Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

Et sur ces paroles, la fête reprit son cours. De petits groupes s'étaient formés un peu partout dans la pièce, discutant de tout et de rien, prenant des nouvelles des uns et des autres. Dans la cuisine, un jeune blond était occupé à remplir des bols de chips, accompagné d'un brun aux yeux bleus, qui lui, plaçait des petits-fours dans une assiette. A l'écart du bruit et des oreilles indiscrètes, ce dernier se décida à prendre la parole.

« Tu sais, en venant ici j'ai essayé de le tester un peu et de le rendre jaloux comme tu m'as conseillé de le faire. Et ça à pas vraiment fonctionné pour être honnête... »

« Quoi ?! Mais comment ça ? Pour moi la jalousie c'est la technique ultime pour voir si quelqu'un tient à toi ! C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à faire avouer ses sentiments à Aominecchi. »

Il acheva sa phrase avec un air de fierté collé au visage, se rappelant de ce plan qu'il avait élaboré pendant un bout de temps pour rendre jaloux le dit « Aominecchi ».

« Bah tu vois je lui ai dit que j'étais allé voir un collègue avant de venir et que c'était quelqu'un que j'appréciais, et à ce moment-là j'ai vu une pointe de jalousie dans son regard. »

« Et bah c'est super ça ! Où est le problème ? »

« J'ai tenté de rattraper le truc en lui disant que j'étais déjà intéressé par quelqu'un, mais il l'a mal interprété... »

« Oh nan... Il a beau être intelligent mais niveau relations humaines un vrai c'est un boulet.»

Le blond était réellement déçu pour son ami. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour régler la situation. Il grignota quelques chips tout en réfléchissant à un plan. Ils devaient absolument passer à l'action ce soir, c'était le moment idéal et il n'allait pas le laisser passer.

« J'ai pas encore de plan, mais crois-moi ce soir, ça va être le bon. »

Il lui offrit un grand sourire et repartit dans le salon, les bols de chips en mains et annonça gaiement :

« Bon alors, qui veut jouer aux cartes ?! »

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de trouver des joueurs. Ils se retrouvèrent autour d'une table où l'on trouvait Kise, Aomine, Kagami et Takao, ainsi que trois autres amis du couple d'hôtes.

« Bon la règle est simple, vous perdez, vous buvez cul-sec, compris ? » dit le blond plein d'entrain, et prêt à en découdre face à ses adversaires.

« T'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça risque pas de se produire ! » rétorqua le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges qui était tout à fait confiant au sujet de sa victoire.

« Parle pas trop vite Bakagami, tu vas être déçu. » le métis était lui aussi prêt à gagner et il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

« Oubliez pas que j'suis là les gars, je vais pas vous laisser gagner ! » Takao affichait un grand sourire, lui non plus ne voulait pas perdre.

La partie était lancée, et les verres s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres.

De son côté, Midorima, lui, était confortablement installé sur le canapé, aux côtés d'Akashi, discutant de leurs vies respectives. Quand soudain, le jeune homme aux yeux rouges aborda un sujet qu'il aurait préféré éviter, sa vie sentimentale. Son cerveau commençait à tourner à plein régime pour tenter de se sortir de cette situation quand ils entendirent des cris plus élevés que d'habitude du côté de la salle à manger où un petit groupe de personne jouait aux cartes.

« Mais arrêtes Bakagami tu triches depuis le début avec Tetsu ! C'est pas du jeu ! »

« N'importe quoi Aho-mine, je vois pas d'où tu sors cette excuse bidon ! Tout ça parce que tu perds, tss. » le rouge arborait un sourire victorieux et défiait du regard le métis.

« Aominecchi a raison ! J'ai vu Kurokocchi regarder les cartes des gens et venir te les chuchoter à l'oreille c'est pas cooooool. » geignait le blond, tout en mimant des pleurs.

Seul Takao n'avait pas encore réagit, et ça le vert l'avait bien vu. Il l'observait discrètement – du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait – et le voyait exploser de rire face à la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il avait bu plus d'un verre, c'était plus qu'évident. Il avait les joues roses et son grand sourire ne se décollait pas de son visage. Malgré le bruit incessant, la seule chose qu'entendait l'étudiant en médecine à ce moment précis était le rire joyeux du brun, qu'il trouvait par ailleurs légèrement communicatif. Mais il n'allait pas s'esclaffer de rire ainsi. Alors il se contenta de sourire, et laissa vagabonder son regard sur le corps de son ami, qui avait le don de faire accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Et malgré tous les cours de cardiologie qu'il avait pu suivre, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette réaction.

Une main s'agitait sous ses yeux, tentant de le faire sortir de ses rêveries. C'était Akashi. Le jeune homme avait bien vu ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, car même s'il n'était pas sur un terrain de basket, il voyait absolument tout ce qui se passait. Et l'attention que portait son ancien coéquipier sur un certain brun était plus qu'évidente. Et connaissant l'ancien meneur de Shutoku, il savait qu'il ne réaliserait jamais l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Alors, il se décida à lui ouvrir les yeux.

« Shintaro ? Eh oh, Shintaro tu m'écoutes ? »

Il agitait ses mains devant les yeux verts de son ami qui, au bout de quelques secondes d'absence, réagit enfin.

« Oh, Akashi désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Que me disais-tu ? »

« Rien. Je disais simplement que depuis le début de la soirée ton regard ne s'est pas décroché de Takao. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir. » le vert restait interdit face aux paroles de son ami.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne vois même pas la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves Shintaro, mais fais attention, je ne penses pas qu'il attendra éternellement. »

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la pièce, laissant le membre de la génération des miracles dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Les mots d'Akashi se répétèrent en boucle dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne les comprennent.

Soudain, Aomine l'interpella, lui demandant de venir lui parler. Il se dirigea vers lui, tout en évitant les invités un peu trop alcoolisés qui s'étaient endormis, et jetant un regard compatissant vers Kuroko qui, manifestement, ne pouvait plus respirer face à l'étreinte un peu trop forte, qu'exerçait Kagami sur lui. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du métis, il remarqua Kise, qui était affalé sur la table et qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir, ainsi que Takao, qui, titubant, sortait des toilettes.

« Faudrait que tu ramènes Takao chez lui, il est complètement bourré et on a plus assez de place pour qu'il reste ici. » il se grattait nerveusement la tête, tout en jetant quelques coups d'oeil à son compagnon somnolant sur la table.

« Euh...Je...Enfin... Oui je veux bien. Mais pourquoi moi ? » l'étudiant ne comprenait pas vraiment cet acharnement sur le brun et lui-même.

« Bah fais pas l'innocent ! Tout le monde sait très bien ce qu'il y a entre vous deux. Allé j'te laisse, je vais aller vérifier s'il y a pas eu trop de dégâts. Rentrez-bien ! »

Et le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus partit sans plus de cérémonies vers la cuisine, laissant l'ancien shooter de Shutoku au beau milieu du salon, qui, encore une fois, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Un bruit sourd fit sortir le jeune homme de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux et aperçut Takao, se tordant de douleur à côté d'un meuble. Il s'était sûrement cogné ou avait trébuché sur le meuble, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu son taux d'alcoolémie élevé. Il se dirigea alors vers le brun pour l'aider à se relever et lui annonça qu'il allait le raccompagner chez lui. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller en quelques sortes l'ancien numéro dix de Shutoku, qui ne semblait pas y croire. Il se redressa d'un bond, s'étira, et se dirigea avec hâte vers la porte.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas suivi, il cria à travers la pièce :

« Shin-chan, tu... » il marqua une courte pause, cherchant ses mots « Ah c'est bon. Tu viens ? »

Décidément, l'alcool ne le réussissait pas. Il semblait totalement perdu, et en même temps, ça le rendait adorable. Mais non, Midorima ne devait pas penser à cela maintenant.

« J'arrive Takao. Et ne me vomis pas dessus. »

« Haha t'en fais pas Shin-chan je tournerai la tête juste avant ! »

Vraiment, son rire avait le don de faire fondre le vert. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et commencèrent à marcher. Voyant que le brun peinait à marcher droit, le membre de la génération des miracles se décida à passer son bras sous ses épaules, afin de l'aider à se déplacer. Ce qui d'ailleurs, le fit légèrement rougir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette proximité entre eux.

« Oooh Shin-chan m'aide à marcher ! Il est vraiment gentil Shin-chan. Tu sais moi je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup Shin-chan, mais je crois que lui il m'aime pas et ça me rend triste... »

A cet instant, Midorima remercia intérieurement l'éclairage qui était tamisé et qui ne permettait pas de voir les rougeurs de plus en plus présentes sur ses joues. Et encore une fois, il ne comprenait pas la situation. Ce qui commençait à l'agacer. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier était au courant de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, mais que lui ne voyait rien.

« Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi Takao et continue à avancer. »

« Et en plus Shin-chan comprend rien... » chuchota le brun, en espérant qu'on ne l'entende pas.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, son ami avait une bonne audition. Et ce qu'il entendit lui fit ressentir un léger pincement au cœur. Entendre son ancien coéquipier parler ainsi ne le laissait pas indifférent. D'autant plus que cette fois, il avait compris qu'il était la cause de ses tourments. Ces révélations semblèrent toucher un point sensible chez lui, cependant son esprit était dans le déni le plus total

Le trajet se déroula de nouveau dans le silence, à croire qu'ils y étaient destinés. Mais au beau milieu d'une petite ruelle, le jeune étudiant réalisa quelque chose de plus ou moins important : il ne savait pas où habitait Takao. Et à la vue de l'état de ce dernier, il n'allait pas pouvoir lui indiquer ne serait-ce que son adresse. Il n'avait alors pas d'autre choix, il allait devoir le ramener chez lui, dans son propre appartement. Et étrangement, cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Il prit alors la direction de son appartement, maintenant toujours le petit brun par les épaules.

Il le sentit remuer un peu la tête, comme s'il recherchait quelque chose. Soudain, son regard croisa le sien, et le visage du jeune homme s'illumina, il semblait avoir trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« Shin-chaaaaan, tu sais ce que j'aime ? Moi j'aime... Les nouilles, parce que c'est bon les nouille ! Mais j'aime le Kimchi aussi et tu le sais. Hein que tu le sais Shin-chan ? » il questionna le vert tout en lui pressant le bras, comme un enfant aurait pu le faire.

« Oui Takao je le sais. Tu m'avais demandé de t'en acheter une fois.» répondit-il en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez, exaspéré par l'attitude puérile de son ami.

« Ah oui c'était troooooop bon Shin-chan ! »

Il s'arrêta de parler. L'ancien meneur de Shutoku pensait enfin être tranquille. Mais manifestement, il ne connaissait pas du tout le comportement d'un Takao alcoolisé, qui était pourtant assez similaire à son attitude normale.

« Alors Shin-chan j'en étais où... ? Ah je te parlais de ce que j'aimais. »

Le vert ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Finalement, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il se contenta alors de soutenir physiquement le brun aux yeux bleus et continua à avancer.

« J'aime bien la soupe aux haricots rouges aussi. »

Il haussa un sourcil, il le savait, le jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés n'avait jamais aimé cette soupe. D'ailleurs il lui faisait constamment des réflexions lorsqu'il en buvait, lui disant qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il « arrivait à boire ce truc dégueulasse ».

« Non tu te trompes, tu n'as jamais aimé ça. C'est moi qui en buvait tout le temps. »

« Bah oui j'suis trop bête Shin-chan j'avais oublié ! »

Un nouveau soupir.

« Mais non, tu n'es pas bête. Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi. »

« Oui maman je suis pas bête. »

« Maman », il ne rêvait pas, il l'avait bien appelé maman. Il poussa encore une fois un soupir, ne sachant plus comment réagir.

« Mais tu sais moi Shin-chan ce que je préfère le plus dans le monde tout entier ? »

Certes, sa phrase était grammaticalement incorrecte, mais il prit tout de même la peine de lui répondre.

« Non je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce donc ? »

« C'est les carottes hihihi ! Et tu sais pourquoi Shin-chan ? »

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où son ami voulait en venir, mais sa curiosité le prit au vif et il continua la discussion.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes les carottes ? »

« Bah je vais te le dire. Moi j'aime beaucoup les carottes parce que...Parce que ça te ressemble. »

Il s'attendait à n'importe quelle raison stupide, sauf à celle-ci. Puis d'un coup il réalisa qu'on venait quand même de le comparer à une carotte. L'étudiant en médecine était plus choqué qu'autre chose. Mais il n'était définitivement pas au bout de ses surprises. Ils venaient d'arriver en face de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement quand Takao reprit la parole.

« Et puis y a quelque chose que j'ai trop envie de faire Shin-chan... » il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'approcha tout doucement de l'oreille du vert et lui chuchota simplement « J'ai envie de manger ta carotte. »

Et il rentra dans l'appartement, comme si de rien n'était. Laissant sur le seuil de la porte, un Midorima plus rouge qu'une tomate et les yeux écarquillés.


	3. Chapter 3

Après quelques instants d'immobilité, encore légèrement sonné par les dernières paroles de son ami, le dit « Shin-chan » reprit ses esprits et pénétra dans son appartement, les yeux vides, ne sachant quoi faire. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'y appuya, le temps de réfléchir calmement à ce qui venait de se passer. Malgré la métaphore, le message que le brun avait voulu lui faire passer était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche,et même lui, Midorima Shintaro, ne pouvait feindre l'indifférence. A cela, s'ajoutait tout un tas d'éléments révélateurs qui peu à peu, troublèrent l'ancien shooter de la génération miracle et installèrent en lui, un léger doute.

Et si, finalement, leur relation pouvait devenir plus qu'amicale ?

Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade, rien qu'au simple fait de s'imaginer en couple avec son ancien coéquipier.

Non. Il devait penser calmement, et prendre en compte tous les facteurs présents dans cette situation. Car après tout, l'homme qui se trouvé actuellement dans son appartement était bourré, et donc n'avait pas toute sa tête. De plus, ses paroles n'avait aucune logique, il ne devait pas s'y fier.

« Shin-chan t'es où ? Je retrouve pas mon pyjama... »

Manifestement, l'ancien numéro dix de Shutoku n'avait pas réalisé qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui.

« J'arrive Takao. »

Il avait retrouvé ce masque d'indifférence et ce ton imperturbable, mais lorsqu'il arriva en face du brun, qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain et qui était déjà torse nu, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et quelques secondes suffirent à le rendre une nouvelle fois, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Inconsciemment, il scruta chaque partie de son torse finement musclé, s'attardant sur ses abdominaux légèrement formés, et ses pectoraux bien dessinés. Il ne voyait plus le temps passer. Pendant plus de deux minutes, il admira le corps de son ami, sans réaliser que celui-ci allait presque s'écrouler de fatigue sur le carrelage. C'est seulement lorsque le jeune homme commença à vaciller que l'étudiant en médecine se ressaisit et le rattrapa dans ses bras au dernier moment. Il sentit alors sa peau velouté et ses muscles, qui avaient un effet ravageur sur lui, mais il n'en montra était en effet plus préoccupé par l'état de santé de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Alors quand il le vit fermer peu à peu ses yeux, il se décida à l'installer dans son lit. Le portant à moitié, il le guida vers sa chambre et le coucha délicatement.

Il s'apprêtait à le laisser dormir seul quand il sentit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, le retenir.

« Shin-chan s'il te plaît reste dormir avec moi. »

Il avait ce regard de petit chien battu auquel même Midorima ne pouvait résister. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, avant que le vert ne succombe à la requête du beau brun. Il se changea rapidement et s'allongea aux côtés de son ami, qui ne tarda pas à l'enlacer. Et pour la dernière fois de la soirée, le visage de l'ancien meneur de Shutoku reprit une teinte cramoisie.

Et après avoir légèrement apaiser son rythme cardiaque, il s'endormit paisiblement, bercé par les respirations du jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Quelques rayons de soleil passèrent au travers des rideaux de la pièce où se trouvait un jeune brun qui, peu à peu, ouvrait les yeux, tentant de s'habituer à la lumière naturelle qui traversait l'espace. En ouvrant totalement les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas chez lui, et surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il tenta alors de se remémorer les événements de la veille, en vain. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait, c'était une partie de cartes avec Kise, Aomine et Kagami. Le reste était totalement flou pour lui. Il essaya de se redresser, mais il chuta bien vite, encore un peu sonné. Et à cet instant il comprit qu'hier soir il avait bu plus que de raison et qu'il était maintenant dans la seconde phase, c'est-à-dire la gueule de bois. Il se passa la main sur son front et observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, qui lui semblait être une chambre parfaitement rangée. Il chercha quelques indices qui pourraient éventuellement lui permettre de comprendre chez qui il se trouvait, mais rien n'y faisait, la décoration était beaucoup trop impersonnelle pour qu'il devine quoi que se soit.

S'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait aisément pu comprendre où il avait passé la nuit, cependant il n'était pas en assez bonne forme pour y réfléchir ne serait-ce que plus de dix secondes. De plus, ça n'a jamais été son fort les réflexions dès le réveil.

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes allongé sur le futon dans lequel il avait passé la nuit, il tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever, et il réussit, non sans quelques vacillements. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la tenue qu'il portait, qui se constituait uniquement d'un caleçon à motif. Il commença alors à paniquer, se demandant pourquoi il se retrouvait dans une chambre totalement inconnue et surtout pourquoi était-il dans cette tenue. Toutes les hypothèses possibles et imaginables lui passèrent par la tête. Il entreprit alors de se rhabiller, avec ses affaires de la veille, et de sortir au plus vite de la chambre afin de découvrir l'identité de celui qu'il imagine comme son kidnappeur. C'est après avoir enfilé son t-shirt qu'il ouvrit brusquement la porte, déterminé à trouver des réponses à ses questions. Et sa détermination s'évapora d'un seul coup, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur un grand jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui était assit à table, sirotant un verre de jus d'orange tout en regardant ce qui lui semblait être le replay de l'émission Oha Asa, qu'il avait très probablement dû rater en se levant trop tard ce matin. Et aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du jeune épicier qui formait un « O ». Il osait à peine bouger, immobile sur le pas de la porte.

« Shin-Chan ? »

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire. Attirant l'attention de la deuxième personne présente dans la pièce, qui ne détourna que légèrement le regard de l'écran sur lequel ses yeux étaient rivés depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Ah. Tu es enfin réveillé. »

Quelque chose dans son intonation semblait étrange. Il avait l'air encore plus indifférent qu'à son habitude. Peut-être était-il de mauvaise humeur ? Mais ça, le brun n'en savait rien. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué, trop préoccupé par toutes ces questions sans réponse qu'il avait en tête. Il s'avança vers la table pour s'y asseoir, et il remarqua qu'un verre vide, avec à côté une bouteille de lait étaient posés sur le meuble en bois. Cette attention fit sourire le jeune homme, car après tout ce temps, l'ancien numéro six de Shutoku s'était souvenu qu'il prenait toujours un verre de lait dès le réveil. Il s'assit alors en face de son ami et le remercia poliment. Puis il se décida à lui poser les questions qu'il avait en tête depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux dans cet appartement.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir pour que je me retrouve chez toi ? »

Sans lever ses yeux de la télé, il lui répondit avec un calme olympien :

« Tu as simplement joué avec Kise, Aomine et Kagami à des jeux d'alcools et tu as perdu. Résultat, tu étais beaucoup trop alcoolisé pour rentrer chez toi alors Aomine m'a demandé de te raccompagner, mais je ne savais pas où tu habitais alors je t'ai ramené chez moi. »

« Ah je vois... » répondit le brun tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, assez gêné par cette situation.

En effet, il savait que bourré, il pouvait dire tout un tas de choses, le plus souvent vraies. Ce qui le rendit légèrement nerveux. Et s'il lui avait tout avoué ?

« Et... Est-ce que je t'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre hier soir ? »

« Non pas spécialement. »

Il mentait, et Takao le voyait. Il avait la mâchoire contractée, signe de son anxiété à l'idée de mentir à quelqu'un. C'était un des tics de visage que le jeune épicier avait toujours remarqué, même si voir le vert mentir était assez rare. Mais il ne lui fit aucune remarque, afin d'éviter de rendre la situation encore plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Alors il hocha simplement de la tête. Puis il posa son ultime question, celle qui l'angoissait le plus.

« Aussi, je voulais savoir si...Enfin tu vois hier soir j'étais pas vraiment moi-même donc... »

L'étudiant en médecine avait tourné son regard vers le brun, et sa curiosité se lisait aisément dans ses yeux. Mais le jeune homme ne savait pas comment tourner sa question, de façon à ne pas brusquer son interlocuteur. Cependant, voyant l'impatience de celui-ci s'accroître, il décida de ne pas réfléchir plus longtemps et alla droit au but.

« Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble hier soir ? »

De toutes les réactions qu'il avait imaginé, Midorima qui recrachait son jus d'orange était plus qu'inattendu. Il était alors plus qu'anxieux d'entendre la réponse. Le fait que se soit vrai était pour lui impossible. Et puis comment ne pourrait-il pas s'en souvenir ? Ca devait être quelque chose de plutôt marquant, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Mais un léger doute planait tout de même. Attendant impatiemment que son ami se remette de ses émotions, il bu d'une traite son verre de lait et se cala confortablement sur la chaise, plus ou moins prêt à entendre la réponse tant attendue.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Takao. Comme si j'avais pu faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide et avec quelqu'un comme toi en plus. Maintenant on arrête d'en parler. »

Son ton était froid et dur, dénué d'une quelconque émotion, ce qui étonna le brun qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel changement d'attitude de la part de son ami. Mais ce qui le choqua d'autant plus furent ces paroles cinglantes qu'il venait de prononcer. Le cœur du brun avait raté un battement, il se sentait perdre ses moyens face à ces violentes phrases. Que voulait-il dire par « quelqu'un comme toi » ? Le considérait-il comme un moins que rien ? Il ne chercha pas à la savoir, beaucoup trop sous le choc pour dire quoi que se soit d'intelligible.

« Désolé Shin-chan, je ne voulais pas te vexé. »

Il s'excusa simplement, ne voulant pas créer de nouvelles tensions, qui l'achèveraient à coup sûr.

« Je ne suis pas vexé. Et arrête avec ce surnom débile. »

Une pointe de colère se ressentait dans sa voix, ce qui était plus que choquant de la part du jeune homme, qui est d'habitude si calme, peu importe la situation. Le brun ne savait comment réagir, beaucoup trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Se sentant étouffé dans cette pièce devenue soudainement beaucoup trop étroite il se leva brusquement, ramassa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Merci pour t'être occupé de moi hier soir Shin... Midorima. Bonne journée. »

Et sans ajouter un mot, il sortit de l'appartement et se précipita en direction de son domicile.

Le claquement de la porte eut pour effet de ramener Midorima à la réalité, et il sembla comprendre peu à peu ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'était laissé emporter, et ses paroles avait totalement dépassé sa pensée. Il ne savait pas comment ces mots ont pu franchir sa bouche, comment a-t-il osé dire au jeune brun de telles choses ? D'autant plus qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait pu dire. Cet excès de colère était pour lui incompréhensible.

Il devait trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses, et ce le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, il n'avait aucune idée sur la manière dont il devait s'y prendre. Après tout, il n'avait jamais fait face à ce genre de situation, c'était une grande première pour lui. La seule solution à laquelle il songea était d'envoyer un message à son colocataire d'une nuit, mais il n'en fit rien. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire dans un simple message ? Ce genre de situation se réglait en face à face, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui envoyer après ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Il se massa les tempes, essayant de réfléchir plus calmement à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire afin d'arranger les choses.

Takao de son côté, était lui, dans une situation totalement différente. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, il courait à en perdre haleine en pleine rue, percutait parfois quelques passants, et manquait de trébucher à de multiples reprises. Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans son appartement, il referma rapidement la porte, et à bout de force, il s'écroula au sol, le dos collé au mur et les genoux contre son torse. Et à cet instant, il exprima tout ce qu'il contenait depuis une vingtaine de minutes, tout ce qu'il voulait extérioriser. Il fonda tout simplement en larmes, ne pouvant les retenir plus longtemps.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s'était déroulé plusieurs dizaines de minutes auparavant. Il n'avait jamais vu le vert dans un tel état, et surtout, il ne lui avait jamais adressé de telles paroles. Il commença alors à se remettre en question. Lui avait-il mal parlé ? Ou bien le jeune homme était peut-être déjà en couple ? Mais alors pourquoi lui aurait-il caché ? Le brun ne savait plus quoi penser, ni comment agir. Mais en y réfléchissant, il ne pouvait rien faire, mis à part éviter tout contact avec le futur médecin pour le moment. Il ne supporterait pas d'affronter ce regard émeraude de nouveau.

Après être resté assis durant de longues minutes au sol, il essuya d'un revers de la main les quelques larmes encore présentes aux coins de ses yeux, puis se redressa sur ses deux jambes. Il ne devait pas se morfondre sur son sort toute la journée, et surtout, il devait sortir son ancien coéquipier de ses pensées. Mais c'était évidemment beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Depuis leurs débuts en tant que coéquipiers dans l'équipe du lycée Shutoku, Le brun était totalement obnubilé par son ami, il ne quittait jamais ses pensées. Et même lorsqu'il a dû déménager à Osaka pour ses études, Midorima occupait toujours les esprits du jeune brun, même si son départ avait laissé un grand vide dans la vie de ce dernier.

Il devait faire quelque chose, cette situation avait beaucoup trop duré. Depuis plus de 6 ans, il est torturé par cette relation qui ne sera jamais plus qu'amicale avec le vert, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre, il était plus de treize heures. Il lui restait seulement deux heures avant de devoir aller travailler à l'épicerie. Il devait s'activer pour pouvoir y arriver à l'heure, et il était loin d'être prêt. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain, espérant qu'une bonne douche bien froide lui remettrait les idées en place.

Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis cet « incident », et depuis, le regard de Takao s'assombrissait de plus en plus, des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux, son teint était semblable à un cachet d'aspirine, et surtout, il avait perdu ce sourire qui le caractérisait tant. Il ne pensait pas que de simples paroles pouvaient l'atteindre autant, mais il avait rapidement réalisé que des mots blessaient bien plus que des actes, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils sont prononcés par l'être aimé.

Il n'avait pas réussi à sortir ces pensées de son esprit. A chaque fois qu'il voulait s'en délester, un élément surgissait et lui ramenait bien trop rapidement l'image du vert en tête, et avec elle, la réponse cinglante qu'il lui avait adressée. Ce qui lui mettait immédiatement un coup au moral.

Et ça, son entourage l'avait plus que remarqué. Mais eux non plus ne savait pas comment agir face à cette situation dans laquelle le jeune homme semblait peu à peu se noyer.

Il était allongé sur son lit depuis au moins deux bonnes heures, sans avoir la force de faire quoi que se soit. Il aurait voulu rester dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne lui annoncer que finalement, tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que tout était bien réel et ça le brisait aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait le peu de force qu'il avait, l'abandonner peu à peu.

Au fur et à mesure, l'idée qu'il était le fautif dans cette histoire s'installa dans son esprit, après tout, c'était peut-être sa personnalité le problème, peut-être était-il trop exubérant et gênant aux yeux de son ami. Il se remettait de plus en plus en questions, on ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses et il n'arrivait pas à les encaisser, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Il se repassa les paroles du vert en tête, et ce morceau de phrase faisait comme un écho dans son esprit _« et avec quelqu'un comme toi en plus »._ Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et respira le plus calmement possible, essayant de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Il avait très bien comprit ce que voulez dire son ancien camarade par ces termes : il était beaucoup trop faible et stupide pour un homme comme Midorima. Et soudain, il réalisa brusquement, que peu importe ce qu'il fera, personne ne voudra jamais de lui, il semblait destiné à errer seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. A cette pensée, il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et les laissa s'écraser sur son oreiller qui s'humidifia rapidement.

Il entendit une petite sonnerie, qui lui semblait provenir de sa montre. Il leva mollement son bras et regarda l'heure, il avait cours dans une quarantaine de minutes, et sa fac était à une bonne vingtaine de minutes à pieds. Il se redressa précipitamment, il ne devait pas trop traîner sinon il risquerait d'arriver en retard et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il passa dans sa cuisine, prit une pomme et attrapa son sac ainsi que son manteau, puis il enfila ses baskets et sortit de chez lui, se dirigeant tranquillement vers sa fac, le seul endroit où il arrivait à focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que ses problèmes sentimentaux.

Assit à une table au beau milieu de la bibliothèque universitaire, un jeune homme aux cheveux verts portant une chemise à carreaux parfaitement boutonnée fixait du regard un point imaginaire tout en tapotant ses doigts sur la table en bois. Il avait discuté il y a quelques jours avec un jeune blondinet, l'un de ses anciens camarades de Teiko, et cette conversation a eu un certain effet sur lui, il commençait à se remettre totalement en question.

Il repensait au message que lui avait envoyé le blond deux jours plus tôt, dans lequel il lui demandait très clairement et sans le concerter de le retrouver rapidement dans un parc à quelques mètres de son université afin de lui parler. Il n'avait pas précisé le motif de la discussion, et il ne lui avait même pas demandé si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ce qui l'avait légèrement étonné car il connaissait son ancien coéquipier et il savait qu'il était quelqu'un de poli et de bien élevé. Il avait directement pensé à une urgence qui ne pouvait définitivement pas attendre. C'est pourquoi il ne mit pas longtemps à se retrouver au lieu de rendez-vous, là où se trouvait déjà l'ancien mannequin qui avait un regard beaucoup plus dur qu'à son habitude.

 _« Ecoute Midorimacchi, je sais pas ce qui t'as pris, mais arrête de faire n'importe quoi avec Takao. Bon sang il t'aime comme un fou ça crève les yeux, même Kagamicchi l'a remarqué ! Tu dois être la seule personne sur cette Terre à ne pas l'avoir compris. Alors maintenant, il serait temps que tu ailles régler cette histoire avec Takao et au plus vite, parce qu'il va de plus en plus mal et je pense qu'il y a qu'une seule personne qui peut arranger sa situation, et cette personne c'est bien toi. »_

Le jeune blond avait balancé ça d'une traite, sans laisser le temps à Midorima de répondre quoi que se soit.

Avec le recul, il avait enfin compris ce que le blond voulait lui dire. C'était à lui d'agir et rapidement. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à le réaliser, ça lui semblait totalement irréel : Takao l'aimait, il était amoureux de lui, et il ne l'avait jamais compris. Comment avait-il fait tout ce temps pour ne pas le voir, alors que quelqu'un d'aussi simple que Kagami l'avait fait ? Tout ça le dépassait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : parler à Takao. Mais comment ? Il avait déjà pensé à l'appeler, cependant il renonça bien vite, se disant qu'il ne lui répondrait probablement pas. Il n'avait ni son adresse, ni le nom de sa fac, ce qu'il faisait deux nouvelles possibilités en moins. En jetant un bref coup d'oeil au crayon de papier qu'il tenait en main, il eut comme une sorte d'illumination, il devait tout simplement se rendre là où il l'avait revu la première fois : l'épicerie dans laquelle est employé le brun. Il rangea précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac, tout en prenant soin de ne pas les abîmer – il ne s'appelait pas Midorima Shintaro pour rien – puis salua poliment la bibliothécaire et sortit de l'établissement. Il pressa le pas en direction de la supérette, son cœur commençait à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, sa respiration s'accélérait, et il sentait comme des papillons au creux de son ventre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir hâte de revoir le sourire chaleureux du jeune homme.

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de marche, il arriva en face de l'enseigne qu'il connaissait maintenant plutôt bien, et y entra, le regard plein de convictions. Il jeta d'abord un bref coup d'oeil à l'ensemble du magasin, puis se décida à parcourir les différents rayons de fond en comble, à la recherche de celui qu'il désirait tant revoir.

Cependant, arrivé au dernier rayon de la supérette, il comprit qu'il ne le trouverait pas ici aujourd'hui. Son regard s'assombrit alors quelque peu, et il sortit sans plus de cérémonies de l'épicerie.

Les deux jours suivants, le vert retenta sa chance, à différents horaires, sans succès. Il venait de finir son tour de rayons et s'apprêtait à partir quand une jeune femme l'interpella.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur ? »

L'étudiant en médecine se retourna et regarda la petite brune qui lui faisait face. Elle portait un tablier avec le logo de l'enseigne, elle travaillait donc ici.

« Oui ? »

« Et bien cela fait plusieurs jours que je vous vois ici et vous semblez chercher quelque chose sans succès, alors je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir besoin d'aide. »

Il leva un sourcil, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu cette personne auparavant. Il ne l'avait sûrement pas remarquée, il devait être beaucoup trop obnubilé par la personne qu'il recherchait. Par ailleurs, c'était peut-être sa chance de savoir où il se trouvait. Il saisit alors l'occasion et questionna l'employée.

« En fait, je recherche quelqu'un qui travaille ici, Takao Kazunari. Malheureusement mes visites ne correspondent manifestement pas à son emploi du temps. »

« Oh vous êtes un ami de Takao-kun ? En effet vous êtes plutôt mal tombé ces trois derniers jours il était en congé. Mais revenez demain aux environs de dix-huit heures, il sera présent à coup sûr ! » Elle termina sa phrase en lui offrant un grand sourire.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide madame. » Il s'inclina poliment puis la salua.

Il acheta une canette de soupe aux haricots rouges et sortit de la boutique. Il n'avait qu'une hâte à présent, revoir Takao.

Il venait tout juste de finir la relecture de l'un de ses chapitres de pharmacologie, quand il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'horloge posée sur son bureau qui indiquait dix-huit heures trente. Il était temps pour lui de se rendre à l'épicerie. Le moment qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs jours allait enfin arriver. Il laça ses chaussures, en commençant par la droite, enfila sa veste, vérifia que son item porte bonheur du jour – un pin's d'un groupe de rock - était bien sur lui, ce qui était le cas, puis il sortit de son appartement. Tout était réuni pour que tout se passe parfaitement, Oha asa avait même annoncé ce matin que le signe le plus chanceux ce jour était les Cancer, suivis par les Scorpions. Rien ne pouvait interférer, absolument rien.

Il se dirigea alors vers la supérette, puis arrivé à quelques mètres de celle-ci, il fut prit d'un doute, il ne savait plus vraiment si c'était la bonne chose à faire, s'il devait vraiment venir lui parler alors qu'il était en plein travail, s'il ne devait pas plutôt lui envoyer un message et tenter d'arranger les choses de cette façon. Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand il se remémora les paroles de Kise, il devait agir vite, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec des futilités pareilles. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et enfin, il entra dans la petite épicerie.

Il passa à peine la porte que la jeune femme de la veille se dirigea vers lui et lui chuchota discrètement :

« Il se trouve au rayon hygiène. »

Il la remercia puis se dirigea rapidement vers le rayon indiqué, son cœur battait à la chamade, ses mains devenaient moites et il sentit la température de son corps augmenter. Il arriva en quelques secondes à l'entrée du rayon, il tourna alors sa tête et il le vit, il rangeait des paquets de rouleaux de papier toilette sur les étalages, ce qui lui rappela étrangement la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il resta à environ deux mètres du brun, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Soudain, le jeune employé tourna la tête, sentant une nouvelle présence autour de lui, et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard émeraude de cette personne qu'il connaissait si bien, son cœur rata un battement, et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier peu à peu. Il essaya de se contenir un maximum afin de ne pas craquer face à lui voulut adopter une attitude aussi indifférente que possible. Il se redressa et se décida à prendre la parole.

« Bonsoir Midorima. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Il ne souriait plus, il avait les joues légèrement creusées et ses cernes étaient immenses. Cette vision du brun fendit le cœur du jeune étudiant. Il savait par le biais de Kise que le jeune homme n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir dans cet état. Il commença à s'avancer vers lui, ne réfléchissant plus à ses actes.

«Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit je ne l'ai jamais pensé. » Il marqua une courte pause, puis reprit « Je sais que je ne te mérite pas, mais c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin Takao. »

Il avait murmuré ces paroles, mais c'était suffisamment audible pour que le concerné en comprenne le sens. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette déclaration.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand soudain, le vert approcha doucement du brun, et les déposa sur le visage de ce dernier. Et délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa timidement. Le jeune employé avait les yeux grands ouverts, sous le choc, il laissa tomber au sol les paquets qu'il tenait, laissant ainsi la possibilité à ses mains d'encercler le cou de son ancien coéquipier et ainsi, il répondit fougueusement à ce baiser qu'il attendait tant depuis de longues années.

Après plusieurs secondes d'étreinte, ils se séparèrent, quelque peu essoufflés, et l'ancien shooter de Shutoku posa doucement son front sur celui du brun. Il vit de légères larmes perler aux coins des yeux de ce dernier, qui lui semblèrent être des larmes de joie à la vue du grand sourire qu'il arborait. Peu après, il l'entendit murmurer ces quelques mots :

« Je t'aime Shin-chan. »

Auxquels il répondit par un nouveau baiser.

Finalement, Midorima ne regrettait pas d'avoir oublié ce fichu papier toilette.


End file.
